The Great Escape Attempts
by Jedipati
Summary: Will Turner finds himself trapped aboard the Dutchman. He finds that while getting out of the brig is easy, getting off the ship is another story. Captain Jones finds that keeping the mortal from escaping is harder then he thought. DMC AU
1. Prologue

The Great Escape… Attempts

Summary: Davy Jones realized that it would not be a good idea to have a mortal on the ship, but the boy was part of his deal with Jack Sparrow… Will Turner was not happy to be in the brig. AU

Rating: PG-13 for cursed pirates and their behavior.

This, ladies and gentlemen, is what I call a comedy with serious undertones. I've written it fairly lightheartedly, but the crew and Will are all aware that there is a time limit, and at the end of three days, Will is going to have to make a choice. No, I'm not going to tell you if he escapes within the three days or not.

Dramatis Persona

Captain David "Davy" Jones: Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, and mostly amused by the mortal's escape attempts

William "Will" Turner the Second: mortal blacksmith, sometime pirate, and reluctant escape artist

Maccus: First mate of the _Dutchman_; trying to keep order among this (currently) merry band of reprobates

Hadras: crewman on the _Dutchman;_ tends to lose his head

Clanker: Crewman on the _Dutchman_

William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner: Crewman on the _Dutchman_; father to the potential escapee

Penrod: Crewman on the _Dutchman_

Palifico: Crewman on the _Dutchman_; Captain's guard

Oglivey: Crewman on the _Dutchman_; has a hard head, luckily

Koleniko: Coxswain of the _Dutchman_

Leviathan: The Kraken. Apparently, she likes to play fetch (and, as always, she's a she).

* * *

Prologue

Captain Davy Jones returned to the line of survivors. He was all but giddy with excitement. 100 souls! And if Sparrow didn't keep his bargain, at least he'd have the boy. Davy looked down at the boy and the other two remaining survivors. He turned to Maccus. "I have no need of these two." He gestured to the two other men.

Maccus nodded at Penrod and Palifico. Davy didn't bother to watch as they slit the unfortunate sailors' throats. Instead, he watched the boy's reaction.

The lad flinched and turned his head so he didn't have to watch. Only once the bodies were tossed overboard did the boy look back at him.

Davy almost smiled as the boy met his gaze. Oh yes. This boy would be a good crewmember. The boy didn't look away, studying the Captain as much as the Captain studied him.

Davy smiled then. "So what did Jack say?" The boy finally asked.

Davy snorted. "Brave, boy," He said, "But foolish. Have you not heard o' me?"

"Not much." The boy responded calmly. "And not enough."

"Fair." Davy responded. "And now you meet me. Now you belong to me."

"I have not said anything about joining your crew," The boy said. "Not like that poor man." He jerked his head to where the new crewman had been sitting.

"You haven't. Jack Sparrow has." Davy said. "I've a deal with Sparrow. 100 souls for his freedom. You, boy, are the first. He has three days to find the others. If he makes it, they and you belong to me. If not, then only you will belong to me, and I will hunt him down."

The boy paled at this, then he lifted his chin. "I am the only one who can sign my soul away." He tried to keep his voice calm, but he was obviously angry.

Davy laughed. "Back to the _Dutchman_!" He ordered his crew. "Maccus, take the boy. Koleniko, take our new crewman."

Davy waited as the crew melted into the wood around them, as Koleniko guided the new crewman through the process. Maccus pulled the boy up and dragged him to the mast. "It'd be easier to go through the mast." Maccus muttered before he stepped forward. The boy struggled against his hold but was dragged through the mast.

Davy smiled and returned to his ship. Maccus and the boy were the last on board and the boy gasped as soon as they were on board.

"Good God!" The boy muttered. He slumped back against the mast and closed his eyes. He swallowed several times, but Davy was impressed when he straightened. The boy hadn't allowed nausea to overcome him.

"Welcome aboard the _Flying Dutchman_!" Captain Jones announced to both the boy and his new crewman. "Mr. Maccus! I want our new recruit on a work team."

"And the boy?"

The boy looked off to the side. He seemed to be measuring how far from the edge of the ship he was. Davy nodded. He had intended to put the boy to work, but… "We can't have a mortal wandering the ship, now, can we?" Davy said. "Put him in the brig f' the moment."

The boy narrowed his eyes as Davy smiled slowly. "And, lad?" The boy looked up. "Ye won't escape."

"We will see." The boy said calmly before Maccus and Hadras grabbed his arms and led him down below decks.

Davy laughed. "We will indeed, lad," He said. Yes, definitely. The boy would have to become part of his crew.

* * *

This will- hopefully, provided school and work cooperate- be updated weekly. Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 1

Hello all! Welcome to chapter one of "The Great Escape… Attempts"! In this, we get to see things from two different points of view, though both are Turners.

No blacksmiths were harmed in the production of this chapter. No pirates, cursed or otherwise, were either.

I wish to state, since I forgot during the prologue, that I own none of this, save the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Will Turner prowled the cage he'd been put in. It had been storming for several hours now, and he was sick of getting tossed into the walls. But the furious energy he felt just wouldn't let him sit down.

So he used the time to examine every inch of the cell. Already, he'd figured out several ways to get out, but he was going to use a tried and true method as soon as the storm ended.

It would be soon. The swells weren't nearly as bad.

Will eyed the lock as he thought. He could be out in minutes… and then what? Search the ship for that key? What would be the point of that? He might never find the key, and he certainly couldn't without asking someone where it was. And to do that, he'd need to show himself.

If the key was so important to Jack Sparrow, let him get it himself. Will nodded. The important part was to get out of here before Davy Jones made good his threat to keep him. He'd escape, make his way to Port Royal, free Elizabeth, and then get out of the Caribbean with his fiancée.

Forget Jack Sparrow. Let him settle his own debts!

Will started to pace again as he heard someone heading towards him. This was the fifth or sixth interruption he'd had in twice that many hours. "Hey, lad, got news for you."

He turned to the speaker. It was the crewman who had first spotted him on that wrecked ship. "Yes?" He asked as he leaned against the bars next to the crewman.

"Storm's over, lad," The other man said. "Thought you'd like to know."

"Thank you," Will said. "I was getting tired of being thrown into walls."

The crewman laughed. "Welcome aboard, by the way, lad," He said. "I'm Clanker."

Will studied him for a moment. "Clanker, huh?" He asked.

Clanker smiled. "Not interested in telling anyone your name?"

"Not particularly," Will said. He smiled slightly.

"So, how do you like the ship?"

"I haven't seen much of it." Will retorted. "But the brig is well made."

The other man laughed. "True enough, lad. True enough. I spent three months in here once. I couldn't figure a way out."

"Three months?" Will asked. "That's a bit long, isn't it?"

"Term of service is 100 years, lad," Clanker said. "Three months is nothing. Didn't seem like it at the time, mind you."

"Ah." Will murmured.

Clanker looked up. "Got to get back to work, lad. I'll come back down later."

Will nodded. He didn't intend to be in the cell when Clanker got back. As soon as the crewman disappeared down the hall Will smiled. The storm was over. It was time to leave.

"So, what do you think?" Hadras asked.

Clanker looked up. "The lad seems nice enough. 'E's very unhappy 'bout being here."

"That's no surprise." "Bootstrap" Bill Turner interjected. "An' I bet he's not happy with Jack, either."

"We didn't talk about that," Clanker admitted. "Bill, are you going ta meet the lad?"

"Eventually, aye" Bill responded. "From what you said, he doesn't seem to be the type to become crew, though."

"Not the way he talked to the Captain," Hadras agreed. "But then again, he's no fool, and he's already impressed the Captain."

"Besides, the lad won't have a choice if Sparrow goes through with his deal. Think he will, Bootstrap?"

Bill snorted. "Not likely," He said. "Jack never keeps deals if he c'n help it."

"But if he doesn't, it's the Locker."

"I know," Bill said, irritated. "But Jack thinks he can outsmart the Captain, I'm sure."

"Turner, Clanker, Hadras- you're off duty." Maccus ordered. "Wheelback, Haddy, Penrod, take their places.

Bill handed the rope over to Wheelback and headed down below. "Come on, Bill. I'll introduce you to the lad," Clanker said. "You an' he can trade stories about Sparrow."

Hadras followed them as they went to the brig. "I'm surprised you're not mad at the boy." The man told Clanker.

"Why? Because he knocked me out of that fight?" Clanker laughed. "The lad's a good fighter. He held his own against us- no need to be mad for that."

Clanker stopped short. Bill ran into him, and then Hadras ran into him. "What on Earth…?" Bill asked.

"The cell's empty."

* * *

That's all for now. I'll have more for you soon, as soon as I work out what's wrong with my e-mail, and I have a chance to get it up. Due to school, that might take a bit. 


	3. Chapter 2

And… here's chapter two. I've got a few words of explanation for y'all, so bear with me.

None of the crew realizes that Will Turner is… well… Will Turner. Yes, Jack did use his name, but just like in canon, no one made the connection, or remembered the name. And in canon, no one realized it until the Turners dropped a cannon on the rest of the crew.

No one is going to realize that there are two Turners on board until they actually meet face to face. But until that happens, Will will be called boy, lad, or the mortal whenever it's from a crewman's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 2

Will ducked behind the longboat again, as three crewmembers passed by. Shouldn't most of them be off duty after the storm?

Maybe they were, after all. He had no idea how many crewmen the _Dutchman_ actually had.

He watched the three go down below. One was Clanker, one had some sort of conch shell on his head, and the third was almost familiar, despite the starfish on the side of his face.

Will frowned. They were headed the direction he'd come from. If he didn't get out of here quickly, he'd be caught. He returned to the longboat. He was just about ready to go…

He ducked down again as the starfish crewman rushed past him. "Maccus! The mortal's escaped!"

Will cursed mentally. Two minutes! If only he'd had two more minutes! Even as he glanced around, ready to find a hiding place, he couldn't help but think that he'd heard that voice before.

He shook his head. He'd probably seen the man somewhere, but it wasn't important. He could try to figure it out later.

Even as he looked for another hiding place, the ship became a hive of activity. Jones appeared on deck, far too close for comfort. Will froze. How did Jones do that? Was it the same way Will himself had been pulled through the mast of the shipwrecked merchant?

"He's still on the ship," Jones announced. "Penrod, don't bother searching the nearby waters." He turned to the starfish crewman. "Report," He said.

"Hadras, Clanker and I had come off duty, and we went down t' talk with the mortal," The man reported. Will held his breath. "The cell was open when we got there. Hadras stayed down t' check how the lad did it." The man didn't sound particularly upset.

"Picked the lock, most likely. He's sailed with Jack Sparrow. Didn't you say that Sparrow could pick locks if he needed to?" Jones asked.

"If he has the right materials, aye."

Will blinked. This crewman knew Jack? Well, that might explain why he was familiar. Will ducked as the crewman turned and looked right at his hiding place. The crewman frowned but turned back to the Captain.

"Very well. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Jones asked.

The crewman shook his head. "If it were Jack's old crew, I might be able t' tell you. But the lad would be none of them. Jack wouldn't have 'em."

Will smiled, thinking of Pintel and Ragetti. Jones nodded. "Search the lower decks. The lad's here somewhere. He won't get away."

"Aye Captain," The man said.

Will breathed a quiet sigh of relief. That was half of the danger of discovery gone.

The Captain turned and headed for the stern of the ship.

Will didn't dare leave his hiding place. The crew was too alert now. He'd have to wait.

Less then two minutes had passed when a crewman stopped in front of the longboat. "Captain!"

"Aye, Mr. Maccus?"

"The longboat." Will cursed mentally. "It's only half secured."

"Aye, so 'tis," Jones said.

Will braced himself. He'd need to run as soon as they moved the longboat. They'd be able to see him then.

He heard the Captain's distinctive footsteps as they came around to one side, where they could trap him. Will cursed again, this time out loud, and bolted.

He'd startled Jones, at least, as he swerved to avoid both Jones and Maccus.

Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on any supernatural abilities. Jones appeared right in front of him, and he couldn't stop or dodge in time. Will slammed into the Captain, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

For a second, the ship was silent. Will stayed where he had fallen, half on top of Captain Jones. "Are you going ta get up, lad?" Jones finally asked.

Will shook himself and scrambled up. Maccus and another crewman grabbed him as soon as he was standing up.

The Captain stood up and eyed Will. Will swallowed at the look on the Captain's face. Then he realized that his captor was trying not to laugh. "Hadras! How did he get loose?"

"I don't know, Captain," Hadras responded. "There're no new marks on the lock. It looks like he just pushed open the door and left."

"I locked the door." Maccus snarled.

"I don't doubt that you did, Maccus," Captain Jones said. "So either there is something wrong with the door, or this lad's an expert lock picker."

Will stared at him, face expressionless.

Jones sighed. "And I don't suppose I can make a deal with you?"

Will frowned. "What sort of deal?" He asked.

"I'll allow you free run of the ship if you will not try to escape."

"No deal."

"I didn't think so," the Captain said. He looked at Maccus. "Take him back to the brig; and double check the lock this time."

Will carefully suppressed a smile. He'd be able to get out again in no time.

* * *

"So much for meeting the lad, right Bootstrap?"

Bill snickered at Clanker's joking statement. "He's lucky t' be alive."

"Did you see the look on his face when he ran right into the Captain?" Hadras laughed. "He was as surprised as Captain Jones."

Bill shook his head. "No, his back was t' me," He said.

"Do y' want to meet him right now?" Hadras and Bill exchanged glances.

"I think we should wait. Th' lad probably isn't interested in talking t' anyone right now," Bill said.

Hadras nodded.

"That was funny, though. I don't think I've ever seen the Captain trying not to laugh."

Bill and Clanker nodded.

"Think he'll try again?" Bill asked.

"The lad? You know the type Sparrow works with. What do you think?"

"I knew the type Jack worked with." Bill corrected. "I've been a little out of touch." He sighed. "But the lad's already tried to escape once. He'll probably try again. 'Tis what I'd do."

"The lad's lightened things up around here" Clanker said.

"We've never had a mortal on board for so long before." Hadras pointed out. "Come on. Let's play a round or two of dice."

The three of them headed down to the crew quarters.

* * *

And that's all for now! I'll see you all next week… figuratively speaking, of course. (Out of curiosity, who thinks that Will and Bill need to meet soon?) 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, coming right up. Not much to say about this chapter, really, except that Will's plan to hopefully spook the crew is from a suggestion by cazcatharsis over on beforethebeard.

* * *

Chapter 3

Hadras watched the boy as he slept. He was supposed to simply bring the boy some food and water, but he wanted to observe him for a moment. Watching the boy, as he slept, curled against the wall, his coat covering him, you'd never believe that he'd managed to escape the brig once already.

But that was the point, Hadras supposed. The boy did not look very special, but the Captain swore that he had potential. That was why the Captain was focused on keeping the boy.

And the boy, apparently, was just as focused on getting away. Though not now.

Right now, the lad was simply sleeping, apparently exhausted.

Hadras wondered about that, but decided it wasn't important. The boy shifted, but didn't wake. Hadras frowned. The boy had shifted enough so that his face was visible. He looked a mess, though that wasn't surprising. He also looked very young. Hadras frowned. He'd have thought that someone that so interested the Captain would be older.

Hadras shook his head. He coughed to wake the boy up.

* * *

Will opened his eyes. He'd fallen asleep after being returned to the cell. He wasn't surprised, really. He'd been operating on very little sleep since he'd been arrested in Port Royal. He blinked and rolled over. What had woken him up? "Sorry t' wake ye, lad." He looked over at the crewman, the one with the shell on his head.

"It's not a problem. I probably slept enough, anyway." He blinked. "Which one are you?" He asked.

"I'm Hadras, lad."

"Ah. One of the ones who found the empty cell." Will responded.

Hadras laughed. "Gave us all a shock, let me tell you. But really, we should have expected it."

Will smirked. "Yes," He said. "I'm not one to give up."

"Aye," Hadras said. "Oh- Captain wants to make sure you get this." He held out a small wrapped bundle and a water skin.

Will took them through the bars and frowned. "Fresh water?" He asked, surprised

"Aye. We don't have much fresh water, but for three days, you'll be fine with what we do have. The food's not much, either. We only eat when we feel like it."

Will unwrapped the bundle. Hardtack and jerky. "This is better then I expected, to be honest," He said.

"Not expectin' anything?"

"No. The last group of cursed pirates that held me prisoner didn't bother feed me."

"Last group?" Hadras asked. "You've dealt with curses before?"

Will eyed him. "What do you know about the curse that was on the former crew of the _Black Pearl_?"

"Enough," Hadras said. "You had t' deal with them?"

Will nodded. He pulled out a piece of jerky and broke off the end. He was hungry. "How long have I been on board?" He asked.

"Nearly a day, lad," Hadras said. "I'll come back t' talk after my shift. You'll still be here when I come down later?"

"I make no promises," Will said. Hadras just laughed as he left. Will smiled. Hadras seemed decent enough, though he thought Will had been joking. His smile faded.

Will considered the situation. He was right back where he started. On the other hand, he wasn't guarded, and he could easily pick the lock again, or get out some other way. And this time, he had water, some food and had gotten some rest.

He shrugged on his coat, slung the water skin over his shoulder, and placed the parcel of food in the pocket of his coat.

He grinned. The crew was probably not expecting another escape, now that they'd had time to relax.

Will considered his options. He could pick the lock again… or he could make it look like he just walked straight through the bars.

He grinned and lifted the door off the hinges. Carefully, he set the door next to the cell itself and stepped out. He eyed the hinges for a moment, and decided that it could be done, and would cost him very little time.

Within a few moments, he had the door back on its hinges and he was on his way to freedom.

Hopefully, this time, he'd make it away.

Will followed the path that led out on deck, hoping that it would be quiet enough that he could just slip away unnoticed. He'd almost managed it last time, after all.

He turned the corner and had to duck down quickly or the crewmen with the starfish would have seen him.

Will sighed as the crewman moved away. He was starting to get annoyed with that crewman.

Well, he was more annoyed and angry at Captains Jones and Sparrow, really.

The crewman was just doing his job. Will shook his head. Why was that crewman so familiar? And why did his mind want to make excuses for the crewman?

Will sighed. It was something to ponder once he had escaped. And hopefully, nothing he'd ever know for sure.

Will stole up the stairs and then to the stern, where he knew there were a few boats. He made quick work of getting the boat ready to go. This time, no one came on deck to say that he had escaped.

He grinned slightly and lowered the boat partially down. He was about to climb in when someone grabbed him. Will shouted and tried to pull free. He was only partially successful- he got one arm free. "Prisoner Escaping!" His captor yelled.

Will half turned and buried his fist in his captor's gut- or where his gut had once been.

The crewman released him in a hurry, and he scrambled for the boat. He had to get down before any one else got here. He was grabbed and pulled back.

"Stop fighting, lad," Someone- a new voice- said.

Will cursed under his breath, but he stopped struggling.

He heard the Captain approaching. "Did you not learn the lesson last time, boy? You won't escape."

Will scowled. "I still have two days, Captain Jones. It's not over yet."

The Captain stepped over and grabbed his chin with his more or less human hand. He forced Will to look right at him. Will glared. "You will be a part of this crew, boy," the Captain growled.

Will jerked his head loose. "I'm not yet. Captain." He snarled. His tone made the title seem like an insult.

He heard several of the nearby crew muttering. "Maccus!" The Captain yelled. "Take him back to the brig. Make sure he's guarded. I don't want him escaping again."

"Aye, Captain."

Will was led back to the brig, where his guards stopped short. "Clanker, stay with the boy. I'll get the Captain."

Will smirked and leaned against a relatively clean patch of wall. This should be fun.

Soon, he heard Maccus and Captain Jones returning. He didn't move. "I'm telling you, Maccus, 'tis impossible. He won't gain any of our abilities until after he's a part of the crew. There is some normal explanation for it." The Captain was saying as they entered the pathway. He studied the brig for a moment. "Even if it appears not," he finished ruefully.

Will shifted slightly, which caught the Captain's attention. "So, lad, how'd you do it this time?"

Will smirked. "I escaped. I'm not going to tell you how," He said.

The Captain snarled and the next thing Will knew, he was being pushed against the wall. He struggled, trying to get Jones' claw away from his neck. "Do not test me, boy!" The Captain snarled.

Will gasped for air.

His vision started to gray, and then he was let go. He slumped down, and Maccus and Clanker picked him up and pushed him into the cell.

He stumbled and allowed himself to sink to his knees as he tried to recover. Finally, he stood up and faced his captor. The Captain was furious- enough so that even Will could tell. But he just turned to his crew. "Make sure he is guarded _at all times_." He ordered, placing a heavy emphasis on the last part of his order.

Heh. Will and Bootstrap have another almost meeting… how long can I keep that up?

And Will really shouldn't have angered the Captain.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and giving me ideas for this story. Hope you all enjoyed this part! 


	5. Chapter 4

Ok- bit of a filler chapter here. Captain Jones gets mad. Will gets mad. Luckily, they're in different parts of the ship… Captain! What are you doing with those swords?!

Chapter 4

* * *

Clanker watched the boy as he paced. The boy looked furious, and was muttering under his breath. Clanker caught several curses, most of them aimed at the Captain, or at Sparrow. A fair few seemed to be about someone named Beckett. One or two seemed to be aimed at the boy himself, or at least his father.

Why the boy would curse his father, Clanker didn't know. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. But… "Who's Beckett?" Clanker asked.

The boy looked over him. "Lord Cutler Beckett," The boy spat out. "Head of the East India Trading Company, at least in the Caribbean. And you will never find a slimier, more disgusting so called noble in all the world." The boy sounded, all of a sudden, very dangerous. Clanker did not want to get on this one's bad side.

"What did he do to you?" Clanker asked, startled.

"Arrested both myself and my fiancée less then an hour before the wedding," The boy snarled. "He threatened my fiancée with the noose, if I didn't work for him. As far as I know, she's still in jail, and will be killed if I don't get back to Port Royal."

"It's not that bad."

The boy laughed bitterly. "Oh it's worse."

"At least you're on the _Flying Dutchman_, and not some ordinary ship." Clanker offered, hoping to calm the boy down.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say to the lad. The boy moved forward so fast, Clanker wasn't sure he hadn't moved the same way the Captain sometimes did. Clanker took a startled step back. The boy was furious. "I don't think you understand." He wasn't yelling, and that made it even worse. "I never agreed to be here, unlike you and the rest of the crew. I just want to leave here, and get on with what I have to do," The boy snarled. "I don't want to be stuck on this Godforsaken, rotting, barnacled hulk. Do you understand that, Clanker?"

The crewman could only blink at the boy. The boy snorted and started to pace again. As he did, music started to play. Clanker looked up. Sounded like the Captain was angry too.

Davy Jones snarled as he finished the piece. He started another right away, before he could give into his impulses and knock the boy into the next realm.

He wanted the boy as part of his crew; he did not want the boy's attitude to remain. The boy- blast. He'd never felt someone with such potential. He wanted someone like that under his command. He would settle for having the boy under his power. If the boy chose not to join the crew, he would be sent to the Locker. There was no other way to handle the situation. If he allowed the boy to go free, _she _might get her hands on him.

If that happened, the boy might end up in a situation much like his own, or directly against him. He didn't need to have someone who had potential power like that fighting him. So he would put up with a lot, to keep the boy. He could even handle the escape attempts, since they would stop in less than two days regardless.

But he couldn't stand the boy's attitude. He was lucky he hadn't been killed offhand, or already made part of the crew. He was even luckier to be away from his "lady love." And he wouldn't even see the favor Davy was doing him.

After all, whatever lass he loved couldn't betray him now. Davy nearly missed a note as he realized what he was thinking. The boy was like he was, all those years ago. Thinking he was in love, thinking the girl loved him back…

The boy would understand, in time. Women could not be trusted.

Davy finished the song and stopped playing. This was getting him nowhere. He needed to do something else. If he kept playing, he'd only find himself missing _her_. That would do him no good. Especially as he had to deal with one lovesick boy already.

He looked over at the boy's weapons, which were off to the side in his cabin. Safe from any of the crew who might want them, but available to return to the lad once he was part of the crew. Slowly, he smiled.

Will looked up as he heard the Captain coming. There was no disguising those distinctive footsteps. Will snorted and continued to pace. He hoped the Captain didn't stop to try to talk with him. He was not in the mood.

The Captain did stop and watch him. Will threw him a glace, and then returned to his pacing. "Clanker tells me you're in something of a mood."

Will snorted. "Is that all he said?" He asked caustically.

"I see he was right," Davy Jones commented. "Tried all your tricks?"

Will laughed shortly. "Not hardly," He said. "I will escape, Captain Jones."

"Will you stay free?" Jones asked. Something in his tone of voice warned Will, who turned to face him.

The Captain was holding Will's sword. Will frowned. "Of course I will," He said. "You really have no reason to keep me here, once the three days are up."

Jones smiled slightly. "That is what you think, boy. Are you aware of your potential?"

"Potential?" Will asked.

Jones smiled. "Mr. Clanker, if you would escort the lad topside," He said, changing the subject.

"Aye Captain," Clanker said, looking as confused as Will suddenly was.

* * *

So, what is the Captain up to? Well… you'll see next week! It might be out a bit early, due to Thanksgiving, but after that, my schedule gets really busy for a couple of weeks, so updates might get sporadic until about December 15th. I'm hoping not… 


	6. Chapter 5

Ok… so the holiday caused me to be a day late. My bad. Sorry folks. Will and Captain Jones work out their tempers this chapter. That's… not exactly the safest way to do that, gentlemen…

* * *

Chapter 5

Bill frowned as the Captain came back on deck, followed by Clanker and the lad. "What's going on?" He asked Hadras.

The other crewman shrugged. "Guess we're goin' ta find out."

They were off duty, so they hurried over, just in time to hear the Captain. "My crew says you're a fair hand with a blade."

The boy shrugged. "I've learned how to handle myself in a swordfight." Bill was suddenly struck by a sense of familiarity. Maybe the lad reminded him of Jack? He studied the back of the boy's head. No, it was someone else…

"Let's see then," The Captain said. He threw the boy his sword. The boy caught it, and then inspected it for a moment. He looked back at the Captain.

The Captain was pulling out his own blade. "Defend yourself, boy!" Ah. The Captain was angry about something, probably the boy's last escape attempt, and the music wasn't helping.

Bill only hoped the Captain could keep his temper under control or the lad could end up part of the crew before the day was up.

The boy backpedaled as he brought his sword up to meet the Captain's lunge. They whirled, and for an instant, Bill could see the boy's face. Then the boy's back was to him again, and Bill couldn't be sure that he hadn't imagined an almost familiar face.

"Any rules?" The boy asked, in a tone that suggested he didn't expect any.

"We fight until one of us is disarmed," the Captain responded.

"Very well then." He moved quickly after that, they both did.

Bill himself was a very good sword fighter, but this boy was beyond any ability that he had. For some strange, unfathomable reason, he couldn't stop pride from welling up within him.

He whooped with the rest of the crew, cheering both the Captain and the boy he was fighting. It wasn't a serious fight, this. This was a test of skill, and a way to bleed off anger.

"Out of curiosity, what would happen if I win?" The boy asked, a couple of minutes into the fight, and as he batted the Captain's latest strike away.

"You would be returned to the brig," the Captain said. He brought his sword up, trying to catch the boy by surprise.

"And if I lose?" The boy sidestepped, and then feinted left.

"The same." The Captain parried the true blow.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to let me go if I win?" The boy attacked again, aggressively pushing the Captain back

"Only if you swear not to attempt escape if you lose." The Captain switched tactics, and the boy was forced to retreat.

"I'll pass." The boy grabbed a ratline and used the momentum gained from swinging around it to strike at the Captain's backside.

The boy was facing Bill, but they were too far away for him to see if the boy truly was someone he'd once known.

The Captain just barely managed to block the boy's attack. "Interesting tactics." He commented.

"Whatever works," The boy said. "I'm surprised you didn't say it was cheating." He fell back as the Captain picked up speed.

"We're both pirates." The Captain responded. "An' I know the trick already." Several of his blows barely missed the boy.

The boy snorted. "I'm a blacksmith, not a pirate," He said. "But it's a good trick if you're fighting on a ship." He agreed.

"Aye," The Captain said. "But you used something similar on that merchant ship."

"Aye," The boy echoed. "I didn't particularly want a concussion." They circled each other again. "Of course, I ended up with a knock to the head anyway."

"If you're a blacksmith, why were you traveling with Sparrow?"

"Bad luck."

The fighters were silent for several minutes, until the crew could see that the boy was starting to tire.

"Why did you want to fight?" The boy asked breathlessly as he jumped back from a swing.

He gasped as the next blow trapped his blade.

The Captain forced him to drop his blade and then brought his own up to rest on the boy's chest. "I won, lad," He said.

"You did." The boy agreed, breathing heavily.

"Well done. I've not had to work so hard for a win in a very long time." The Captain certainly looked calmer.

The lad shifted slightly. He didn't say anything, but the Captain snorted. "Clanker, take him back to the brig." He ordered. The boy didn't bother trying to run. He followed Clanker down.

Just before he went down the stairs, he stopped and looked straight at the Captain. "It was a good match," The boy said.

The Captain nodded, and the boy followed Clanker down the stairs.

Bill frowned as the boy disappeared. Why was he familiar?

* * *

Next week… assuming school goes well… We go back to the escape. And hey! Maybe Will is gonna make it off the ship! 


	7. Chapter 6

Author: immortaljedi aka jedipati

Disclaimer: I don't own. Disney does.

Characters: Mostly just Will this chapter

Rating: PG-13 overall (we are dealing with pirates, after all)

Warnings: Cliffhanger ahead!

Summary: Will is absolutely determined to get off the ship this time.

Chapter 6

* * *

Will glanced at his guard. He didn't know this one, and the guard hadn't been too talkative. Will shrugged. He didn't really feel like talking right now, anyway. He'd slept again, and eaten. He was ready to try again. He'd been ready, but his guards had been too alert. He finally had a guard who wasn't paying close attention. Will grinned. It had been at least a day since his last escape attempt and he knew that he was running out of time. He had perhaps fifteen hours until the three days were up. 

It was time to go. Will sighed and leaned back against the cleanest part of the wall. Luckily, that was right next to the bars and near where his guard sat.

He considered the rock that lay next to him. He glanced up at his guard, then back down at his lap. He made every attempt to appear quite relaxed, as though he were going to take another nap.

His guard glanced at him, and then looked away.

Will smiled. In one smooth motion, he picked up the rock and threw it.

His guard slumped down. Will froze for a moment, watching the guard.

He was out cold. Will sighed and went on to the second part. He had no way of knowing how long the crewman would stay out, so he was not going to bother with any sort of finesse.

He picked up the piece of wood he'd broken and used in his earlier attempt and stuck it into the lower part of the door. He pushed down-

"I love this trick," Will muttered as the door lifted off the hinges.

Will eyed at his guard for a moment. "Oh why not? I'll need the weapon anyway." He pulled the crewman's sword out and examined it. It didn't look like it would do much good, but it was better then nothing. Almost as an afterthought, Will hit him over the head again. Just in case.

He headed for the longboats. Again. He just hoped that he wouldn't be caught at the longboats. Again. He just couldn't see another way off the ship that he had a chance of surviving. He just had to be careful.

Well, three times lucky, as the saying went.

And it seemed to be working. He hadn't had to so much as stop on his way to the deck, though he had to be very careful once he was up there. There was a work crew out on deck and it had required some very quick thinking to avoid being seen. However, the longboats were mostly deserted when he got there.

It was the work of moments- since he'd already done this twice, he knew what he needed to do- to get a boat ready

Five minutes after he'd thrown that rock, he was cutting the last of the ropes that attached the longboat to the _Dutchman_.

Will grinned. It looked like he'd actually gotten away. He began to row away.

He didn't stop until the tentacle wrapped around the longboat and dumped him in the ocean.

Another tentacle grabbed him and lifted him out of the water. He slashed at it, but the tentacle- or whatever it was attached to- shook him so that he would drop it.

He held on grimly. The tentacle dropped him. He hit the ocean hard- and dropped the sword.

He was picked up again and lifted out of the water again. _I suggest you take a deep breath._

He did, surprised to hear a voice. A second later, he was pulled underwater and could feel that he was moving fast.

Will closed his eyes and waited for the death that was sure to come.

* * *

I'll see you all next week! _Runs, before the chasing readers can catch her_


	8. Chapter 7

Author: immortaljedi aka jedipati

Disclaimer: I don't own. Disney does.

Characters: Mostly just Will this chapter

Rating: PG-13 overall (we are dealing with pirates, after all)

Summary: What happens when a Kraken plays fetch? A blacksmith is caught.

Chapter 7

* * *

"Do you think the lad'll try to escape again?" Clanker asked Bill as they worked side by side.

"I'd be more surprised if he didn't," Bill said. "The boy still has today t' try."

"I'll bet ten years that he'll make it to the longboats again." Hadras offered.

Bill shook his head. "That's a given," He said.

"Oh, aye, 'tis," Clanker responded. "You're not getting ten years off that easily."

Hadras sighed. "It was worth a shot."

"What do you think he'll try next?" Bill asked. "I mean, it's obvious he's picked the lock the first time, even if he didn't leave a mark. An' I still can't figure out what he did last time. And with Oglivey guarding him, he'll have to be discrete."

"No one's been able to figure out what he did last time. Captain says he can't have just walked through th' bars. But I can't wait to find out," Clanker responded.

Around them, the other crewmembers cleaning the cannons on deck agreed.

"Just a matter of time before he tries something else." Maccus said from where he was overseeing. "Boy's stubborn. But keep working- we don't need ta get behind in this chore."

Bill laughed softly.

_Hello all._ The Kraken called.

Clanker smiled. "Wait 'til Leviathan learns we have a mortal on board."

_Captain Jones, did you loan one of your smaller boats to a mortal?_

The crew froze. "Did she just ask…?" Quittance trailed off

"Mr. Hadras, go check on Oglivey and the boy!" Maccus ordered.

Hadras ran down to the brig.

"No, Leviathan, I didn't loan one of the longboats to a mortal. Why do you ask?" The Captain responded; his voice was artificially calm.

_There's a mortal in one of the _Dutchman's _smaller boats several tentacle lengths behind the_ Dutchman

Bill choked on his laughter. He glanced to the side and saw that Clanker was having the same problem. He looked away before he started to laugh.

Even the Captain was trying not to laugh.

"Captain!" Hadras came back on deck. "Oglivey's been knocked out. And the door to the cell's has been lifted clean off the hinges."

"Now how did he do that?" Maccus wondered.

Clanker snickered.

Jones shook his head. "Leviathan, could you collect the mortal, and the boat? Gently, I don't want to have to find a new boat, nor do I want the mortal hurt."

_Of course. I will return shortly._

Bill started to snicker.

Maccus glanced at him, and then up at the Captain.

Jones sighed and shook his head. "That boy is far too stubborn," He announced.

After a minute, two tentacles draped over the side. One held the missing longboat, and the other held the missing mortal, who was dripping wet.

The Kraken dropped the boy to the deck, where he landed in a crouch, and set the boat down gently. _Here he is, Captain._

"Thank you, Leviathan," The Captain said. The boy started to cough. "But I thought I asked you to be gentle."

_I was. But I had to travel underwater._

"I see."

The boy shook his head as he got his breathing under control. "What the…"

"That was the Kraken," The Captain interrupted. "And yet another reason why you are not going to escape."

Koleniko started to snicker. The lad shot him what Bill guessed was a quelling look, because Koleniko stopped almost immediately. Bill couldn't see the boy's face to know for sure.

"How the devil did you manage it this time?" Captain Jones continued.

The boy shrugged. "Leverage," He said.

The Captain sighed and rolled his eyes. "Mr. Maccus, take him to my quarters and stay with him for the moment. I need to talk with Mr. Oglivey."

The boy went easily enough. One of the nice things about this was that the boy gave up when he was caught. Of course, chasing him down was getting harder and harder.

The Captain shook his head ruefully. "Hadras, Clanker, bring Oglivey on deck, if you can't wake him up."

Bill eyed the Captain, but he appeared to be amused, not angry.

* * *

The door to the Captain's quarters closed.

Will sighed as the door closed. "How'd you do it this time, lad?"

Will glanced at Maccus and shrugged. "Old trick," He said.

"You lifted the door right off the hinges."

"I know." Will responded calmly. He suppressed a smirk as Maccus glared at him. He glanced at the door. "Can't you just let me go?" He asked. "I don't want to be here."

"Captain's orders, lad," Maccus said. "Besides, it's fun to watch you try to escape."

"It's not a game," Will muttered.

"No, it's not," Maccus agreed. "No doubt you find it very important. But for us… it's a chance to relax." Maccus laughed. "We've been betting on how far you'll get or how long it'll take you to try again."

Will turned to face him. He opened his mouth to yell, but to his surprise, he only asked, "Who won?"

Maccus laughed. "I don't know," He admitted. "Not me, that's f' sure."

Will sighed. Despite himself, he was coming to like several members of the crew. He just didn't want to get to know any of them any better.

The door opened and both occupants looked to see who was entering; it was the Captain.

"Now, boy, I would appreciate it if you could tell me how you lifted the door to the brig," Jones said.

Will considered how to reply. Finally, he shrugged and decided on the truth. "I'm a blacksmith," He said. "I have to know how to open locked doors, and the like." He frowned. "The doors to the cell were made with half barrel pin hinges. With the right leverage, in this case a piece of wood, someone can force the door completely off the hinges."

"I see," Jones said. "Well, as you've proven that we can't keep you in the brig, blacksmith, you will be staying in here."

"Here?" Maccus repeated. Will just blinked.

"It's the only other cabin with a lock," Jones explained.

Will leaned against the nearby wall but straightened in a hurry. Jones watched him in amusement as he sighed disgustedly, and tried to brush the slime off the sleeve of his jacket.

"You get used to it." Maccus offered.

"I'd rather not." Will returned. He gave up on his sleeve. His clothes were in a bad state anyway, after two and a half days on the _Dutchman_.

"Yes, you've made that quite clear." Jones interjected wryly.

Maccus laughed.

* * *

Hope everyone's doing well! I'll se you all after finals are done! 


	9. Chapter 8

Author: immortaljedi aka jedipati

Disclaimer: Do I look like a mouse to you?

Characters: Crew, Captain, Blacksmith, and Kraken

Rating: PG-13 overall (we are dealing with pirates, after all)

Warnings: The Kraken attacks!

Summary: Will wanted a diversion. But did this diversion have to be idiots about it?

Chapter 8

* * *

Will considered the Captain's cabin. It was certainly not what he'd expected. It was as covered in sea growth as the rest of the ship, but it had a cathedral-like air to it. This was enhanced by the massive, if slightly odd, organ near the back.

Will gasped as he thought of something; a thorough search of the room did not turn up the key.

He sighed and shrugged. It wasn't like he actually expected the key to be here. The Captain probably kept it somewhere hidden.

Still, the key was not his priority right now. Getting away and back to Elizabeth was.

Will glanced at the door. He'd been left alone in here, which he found odd at first. Then he'd discovered that the windows did not break and would not open.

Which meant that he had to go out the door to get out. That was not what he wanted to do, since the door to the Captain's cabin opened right onto the deck. So he sat down near the door, where it was driest, and listened. The crew was moving around and he could hear the creak of the wood around him.

He just barely heard a crack. He frowned. That didn't sound good. Then he heard-

Will jumped up as he heard cannon fire. It wasn't coming from the _Dutchman_. Someone was attacking!

He heard several shouts and then return cannon fire. He felt a change in the movement of the ship… ah. They were speeding up.

Will considered briefly, before sighing and pulling out one of his lock picks again. He was glad he'd hid them so well. The crew hadn't found them, even after checking two times.

He frowned at the lock before getting to work. He didn't know how long he'd have before the distraction eased. He wanted to be as far away as he could before then.

* * *

Davy watched his crew as they went about their normal chores. Normally, he'd be playing music right now, but he didn't want an audience watching him. He didn't mind it when the crew listened to him. He couldn't avoid it, really.

He had not had any one watch him play since he accepted _her_ offer. He wasn't going to make an exception for the boy.

He eyed Bill Turner for a moment, but the crewman was working steadily, despite the fact that he was chatting with Hadras and Clanker. Turner didn't notice his Captain's scrutiny.

Davy glanced at Palifico. The guard was amused by something. Davy guessed that it was the same thing that was putting the rest of the crew in a good mood. Even Davy, now that he was over his anger at the boy's defiance, was enjoying this chess game.

No doubt the only person who was treating this completely seriously was the boy.

"Sail! Coming up on the port side, Captain! Looks like a hundred gunner!"

Davy turned. If it truly were a warship, the _Dutchman_ would have to fight, at least for a while. He couldn't do as he normally did when he didn't feel like dealing with attacking ships.

He blinked in shock as the approaching ship fired on them. It wasn't anywhere close to hitting them, of course, but still. "Ready on the guns, but be prepared to repel boarders if something goes wrong!"

The crew flew into action. They knew what to do. Davy smiled slightly.

"Pour on the sails!" Davy ordered.

Palifico stepped up beside Davy. "Do you want me to guard the boy?"

"Aye, stay at the door t' my cabin." Davy ordered. "This won't take long. I'd rather outrun these simpletons."

The door behind him opened. He turned just as the boy tried to slip out. Palifico grabbed his arm. The boy sighed and stopped short.

At least he didn't try to run once he was physically caught. That was about the only thing that allowed Davy to laugh at this. That, and the idea that the boy could actually escape. Davy rolled his eyes at the thought. Granted, he'd managed to get off the ship, but the Kraken was nearby. She's stop him before he got too far. Still…

"You are not going to give up, are you lad?"

"I'm not planning on it," The boy said.

"Ye might as well watch this," Davy said. "We c'n put you back in th' cabin after we're away."

"I heard cannon fire."

"Aye, someone attacked us." The boy blinked in surprise. "That was my reaction. No one ever attacks the _Flying Dutchman_."

"Not unless they have a death wish." The boy muttered.

Davy smirked. He eyed the ship, which was rapidly falling behind. "Aye. Leviathan?"

_Yes, Captain?_

"Would you care to have some fun? If not, we'll not be caught, so you don't need ta attack them."

_They must, as the mortal says, have a death wish. I'll oblige them._

The boy had tilted his head as if he were trying to listen. Davy shook his head. Now was not the time to deal with that. He could deal with it after the boy was part of the crew. He just had to keep the boy on the ship for the rest of the day, after all. He narrowed his eyes and smiled as he thought of a way to keep the boy on the ship. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

* * *

The Captain smiled. Will swallowed at the look. He could make a guess that that particular smile meant that someone was not going to be happy. He further guessed that that person was going to be Will, himself.

Will glanced back at the attacking ship, just in time to see it get pulled under the ocean surface.

"Since it seems that we cannot keep you from attempting escape, I will make sure that we can find you if you do manage to get very far," Jones said. Will returned his attention to the Captain.

Will frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. The Captain stopped directly in front of him and grabbed his left hand. Will jerked back, but the Captain held on. Will struggled for a moment before subsiding. He couldn't get the Captain to let go.

Jones pressed their palms together, and then slid his hand off.

Will lifted his hand up slowly and watched as something appeared on it. The Black Spot. "Oh God." It was more like a prayer then a curse.

"If He even exists, He has nothing to do with this, boy." The Captain said. "I've never found proof that that particular God exists."

"Keep him guarded." He ordered his crew. Jones turned to look at Will.

Will was just staring at his hand. "You have seven hours, boy."

Will looked up. There had to be some way out of this. Otherwise, Jones had won.

* * *

(In case you were wondering why Captain Jones didn't think of the Black Spot earlier- er, well, the author totally forgot about it. Not that it'll change the plot, as you'll see next week.) 


	10. Chapter 9

Author: immortaljedi aka jedipati

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them. But no, a mouse does.

Characters: Will, Bill, Davy, and the crew

Rating: PG-13 overall (we are dealing with pirates, after all)

Warnings: none right now

Summary: Another try, but Will's running out of time. One very important plot point is resolved; however, that brings its own problems.

Chapter 9

* * *

Will frowned down at his hand. The Black Spot was still there, unsurprisingly. But he wasn't going to let that stop him.

He glanced out the windows to double check that it was already dark, and took a deep breath. Three hours left, at best. But there was still enough time for at least one more escape attempt. Even if it didn't last. He had to try.

He nodded. This time, he wasn't going to bother with the boats. He'd sink or swim on his own. The boats just made it easier to pick him up again.

He approached the door and picked the lock. As he listened to the silence on the other side, he wondered what the crew was doing. Were they out on deck, but quiet? Or were they somewhere else? He shook his head.

He glanced around the cabin one last time, and opened the door. He checked, but there was no one right outside, and the wheel was tied off.

He could hear the crew now, though. Someone was telling a story, something involving two coconuts and a Tortuga wench… Will blushed furiously. He sighed and stepped out of the cabin quietly.

He made his way to the back of the ship, where he knew he'd be able to climb down and enter the water. This was likely suicide, but he'd take an uncertain death over a choice between certain death and slavery. And he was running out of options and time.

He closed his eyes. There was little to no chance that he'd be able to get the Port Royal and Elizabeth. He sighed and mentally said goodbye to his fiancée. He had nothing left to loose.

Will knew now, how it felt for some people. Backs against the wall, nothing left to fight for or with, and they still didn't give up.

Will nodded and continued to the back of the ship. Continued, until the deck shifted out from under him with a loud caterwaul. He fell backwards with a startled yelp and hit the deck hard.

* * *

Clanker laughed with the others as Jimmylegs finished his tale. They- most of the crew and the Captain- were trying to make the last two hours go by a little quicker.

Everyone was ready for this to be over with, and to welcome the boy to the crew. Clanker smiled slightly. He was looking forward to having the lad as a crewmate. Despite the circumstances, the boy had shown hints of a truly subtle sense of humor to go along with his intelligence. Clanker was sure he could convince the boy to participate in at least a few pranks.

Clanker blinked as he heard a yowl from Cap, the ship's cat, followed by a yelp and a loud thud. "That was Cap!" Hadras exclaimed.

"And th' lad," The Captain added. "And I know Cap is not in my cabin. Bloody… I canna believe he hasn't given up yet." He stood up and vanished.

Most of the crewmen faded into the side of the ship and followed their Captain.

Clanker shrugged at Bootstrap and they both followed as well. Clanker had to restrain a laugh at the sight that greeted them.

The boy was sprawled face up on the deck, Cap was already on the Captain's shoulder, and the Captain was obviously restraining a smirk.

The boy shook his head sharply and propped himself up on his elbows. He smiled innocently at the Captain.

Beside Clanker, Bootstrap gasped sharply.

* * *

No. It couldn't be. Bill swallowed as he stared at the lad… at the boy who was so obviously a Turner, but with Mary's eyes and smile… it just couldn't be. The world would not be that cruel. His Will, here? No.

"An' just what were ye planning ta do once ye were off the ship?" The Captain asked… the boy. It couldn't be Will.

The boy sat up fully. "Swim." The boy said bluntly. Bill bit his lip. It was Will. Oh God, no.

His son. Trapped on the _Flying Dutchman_. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"That's certain death, boy," The Captain said.

"I've survived in the ocean before." Will retorted. "Death wouldn't have been certain. I'd have had at least a fool's chance. Here, there's no chance." He glanced at Cap. "Where did that come from?" He asked.

"Cap? He's the ship's cat."

"Less a cat and more a sea horse," Will snorted.

He shook his head again and stood up. The Captain snorted, turned, and saw Bill. Bill made an effort to appear unaffected, but it wasn't working.

Bill's gaze was drawn back to the boy… to Will. Will, who was staring back at him, brows furrowed in confusion. The Captain glanced back and forth between them.

Bill blinked and focused on Will. "Will?" He asked.

His son frowned at him. "How did you…?" He shook his head. "Do you know me?"

"Once, yes," Bill said. How to explain, how to tell Will that his father was a monster?

"How?" Will asked.

Bill swallowed. "They call me Bootstrap." He said. If his son didn't know that name, then he didn't know how to explain.

Will took a step back. "Prove it." He hissed. "Prove you are my… who you say you are."

Bill nodded. "You were nine when I sailed on the _Wicked Wench_." He said. "I promised you that when I returned to England, I'd teach you to sail." He swallowed. He'd never gotten to keep that promise. "The_ Wench_ was sunk by Cutler Beckett, and…"

"You joined the crew of the _Black Pearl_," Will breathed. "You never returned to England. I thought you were dead. I thought I'd killed you when I broke the curse."

Captain Jones stepped between them. "Perhaps you would care to explain?"

Will jerked back. Bill stared at his Captain, and beyond him, his son. "My son." He whispered. The Captain tilted his head. "He's my son."

Around them, the crew was reacting, but Bill only had eyes for his son. The one who had caused so much trouble as he tried to escape.

Captain Jones started to laugh. "What fortuitous circumstance be this!" He exclaimed. "And how did you not discover this earlier?"

Bill shook his head. "I hadn't seen him- his face." He looked at Will.

"I thought you were familiar." Will said softly. "I just couldn't figure out why."

Captain Jones shook his head. "As interesting as this family reunion is, we have more important issues." He turned around so that he was facing Will. "You are almost more trouble then you're worth." He said. Will shook his head and did his best to look innocent. Unfortunately, the shock he still radiated spoiled the affect. The Captain snorted and shook his head. "Hadras, take him back to my cabin and stay with him."

Hadras tried to do as ordered, but Will twisted out of his grasp. He was still staring at Bill. Hadras sighed and grabbed Will again. This time, he managed to pull the lad away. Bill watched them go, heart breaking.

* * *

Well, they finally know the other is on board. Like I said, however that brings its own problems, especially since Will is running out of time…

See you all next week!


	11. Chapter 10

Author: immortaljedi aka jedipati

Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own them

Characters: Will, Bill, Davy, and the crew

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: cliffhanger. I got yelled at by my beta for it. Considering we live in the same house, it's easy for her to do, but still.

Summary: "Captain says it's time."

Chapter 10

* * *

Will paced the length of the cabin and back again. Hadras watched him in amusement. "You'll not find a way out in time."

"It's not over yet," Will responded halfheartedly. He wasn't sure he wanted it to be over or not, now.

"Oh aye, ye have perhaps half an hour."

"I could knock you out like I did…"

"Oglivey."

"Right," Will said.

"No rocks." Hadras pointed out. "And you won't be able to go out the window."

"Then I guess it's straight through the door," Will said.

"Not with Palifico right there." Hadras said; more amused then anything. "An' you tried that already.

"Palifico?"

"Captain's guard. He doesn't let anyone in or out of the Captain's cabin without permission. He's th' one who caught you the first time."

Will sighed. "There has to be some way."

"Even if there was, lad, we c'n still find you." Hadras gestured at his hand.

Even if there was, would he take it? Will was… he didn't know how he felt.

Will looked down at the Black Spot and swallowed. "Aye," He said shakily.

"Ye've given it a good run, lad," Hadras said. "Better then most could, I'll bet. But ye've lost. You're to be part of the crew soon."

"No," Will responded. "I have too much…" He waved his hand- the one that didn't have the Black Spot- vaguely, trying to explain. "I have too much out there to become part of the _Dutchman_'s crew." Right? He didn't want to… right?

"So did all of us. And we were dying, lad. 'Twas join the crew, or death."

"As Jones said, I am neither dead nor dying." Will stopped and examined the door again.

"It can be arranged," Hadras said. "Ye'll choose, lad. Between death and service."

"I wish for neither," Will retorted. "In any case, if Sparrow doesn't keep his part of the deal, Jones has no reason to keep me on this ship." Will frowned. Jones had no reason to keep him on the ship… but did he have a reason to stay? His father was here, after all.

Hadras laughed. "If you hadn't tried to escape, lad, that may have been the case. But you've intrigued us all. Including the Captain."

"Lovely," Will said sourly. He turned and looked at the windows speculatively. It hadn't worked before, but perhaps… no. There was no real point now.

"Is Bootstrap really your father?" Hadras asked.

Will swallowed. "I think so." He said. "My father's name was Bill Turner. People called him Bootstrap. If he's here… how did he get on this ship? I thought he was dead." Will swallowed. "I thought I killed him by my own actions."

"We found him on the bottom of the ocean, tied to a cannon. He had some sort of curse on him- the Aztec curse, which turned him into a skeleton whenever he was in the moonlight."

Will swallowed. "Yes." He said. "He's my father."

"Why did you think that you killed him?"

"They needed my father's blood to break the curse." Will said. "My blood. I thought he was still on the bottom of the ocean when the curse broke- when I broke it."

The door opened. Will turned around. It was a crew member he hadn't met before, though one he'd seen around the ship.

The crew member looked at Hadras. "Captain says it's time."

"See, lad. You've the choice to make," Hadras said. "Come on, Captain's orders."

Will considered being stubborn, but he sighed. "And we can't keep Captain Jones waiting," He said bitterly. "Did Jack Sparrow make it here?"

The crewman turned to him. "No, Sparrow didn't show. Are you surprised?"

"Not really." Will admitted. "Jack's not the type to keep his bargains."

The crewman grinned at Will. "You'd know better then we would, lad." He said. "Quit stalling and come on."

Will followed him out reluctantly. He needed more time!

His father was waiting just outside the cabin, and he joined them, walking just behind Will.

Will glanced back. Bill tried to smile, but he looked like he was trying to decide if he was happy or unhappy.

They stopped in front of Davy Jones. He glanced at Bill, then at Will himself.

Will swallowed, suddenly truly afraid, for the first time. He glanced around, wondering if he could make it to the side of the ship before anyone caught him. He was surrounded by most of the crew, though only Hadras and his father stood behind him. Will tensed, ready to run. Maccus dropped his hand down onto Will's shoulder. "Don't try, lad." The first mate advised. Will knocked his hand off, but didn't run.

Jones smiled coldly at him. "You know the choice you have ta make," He said. It was not a question.

Will nodded. "I do." He said. "Where is Jack?" He asked, stalling for a few more moments.

"Sparrow has not upheld his side of the bargain," the Captain said. He smirked. "You are no longer part of that deal. Palifico!"

Will shifted as Palifico moved behind him. He froze as he felt cold metal against his throat.

"Now then, lad," Captain Jones said. "Do you fear death?"

* * *

That looks like I good place to stop. I'll see you all in a week. I'll just… run this way… 


	12. Chapter 11

Author: immortaljedi aka jedipati

Disclaimer: I don't own them…

Characters: Will, Bill, Davy, and the crew

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: some violence (but they're pirates, so what did you expect?)

Summary: What does Will choose?

Chapter 11

* * *

Will swallowed, tried to speak. He truly wished he was somewhere else right now- anywhere else. "Can you ask that of a man who isn't dying?" He finally asked.

The Captain scowled. "You would choose to be stubborn, boy," He muttered. "Very well, we will simply have ta force the issue. Hadras…"

"Aye Captain." Hadras pulled out his weapon. Will flinched back but Palifico held him tight.

"NO!" Will heard his father yell.

"Do not interfere, Mr. Turner!" Captain Jones ordered. Will twisted his head. His father had frozen, horrified.

Will meet Hadras' gaze. "Sorry, lad," Hadras said. Will lifted his head. He wasn't beaten yet. He twisted in Palifico's grasp- gaining a nick in the process- and punched the crewman hard in the gut.

Palifico let go of him. Will pushed him back into three other crewmen.

The four of them went down in a heap. Will spun around and he sprinted for the side. He had no plan beside "get away!"

He dodged Hadras and Clanker, but was unable to dodge Maccus in time.

Will bit off a scream as Maccus stabbed him in the gut. He tried to stay up, but couldn't. He collapsed and felt someone catch him. Weakly, he tried to push whoever it was away. "No." He gasped. "Please. I can't…"

"Oh, Will." He heard his father whisper close to his ear.

"Let me go…" Will barely managed to gasp out.

"Get him up." His father helped him sit up to face the Captain. Will leaned back against his father and closed his eyes. He was just so tired…

"Th' wound is fatal, lad," The Captain said. Will forced his eyes open. Captain Jones was crouched down in front of him, watching him closely. "You must make your choice. Will you serve? Or will you choose the Locker?"

The Captain had told him about the Locker. At the time, Will hadn't understood why. Now, his rapidly fading mind latched on to what he'd been told. His worst fears, tormenting him for eternity…

Will gasped for breath to speak. He had to answer! "I…" He gasped again. "I'll serve," He whispered. He couldn't speak any louder.

The Captain smiled. "Welcome to the crew, lad," He said.

Will gasped and jerked slightly as the pain faded. He shook his head and blinked in shock.

His father helped him to his feet. Will swayed for a moment as he felt… something… touch him. A second later, he smiled slightly. The _Dutchman_ welcomed him.

He glanced up at the Captain. Around them, the crew was scattering back to their duties. His father stood beside him, still holding on to one shoulder.

"Mr. Turner, back to your duties. You can speak with your son later."

"Aye Captain," Bill said.

Will was left alone with his Captain. "I hadn't known what I would say," He finally said.

"When given the choice?" The Captain asked. "You had three days to think on it."

"I was focused on getting away." Will explained with a slight smile.

"That was very obvious." Captain Jones said. "But you had to know that you wouldn't escape."

"Well, no, or I wouldn't have kept trying, Captain." Will said. "I thought I could."

"Ye're not going to be allowed to forget that, lad," The Captain said. "The entire crew is going to remember the last few days." Will nodded. He knew, somehow, that he couldn't escape now. He didn't particularly want to. Then Captain Jones shook his head. "Do you know where Jack Sparrow might be?"

Will's eyes widened as he remembered exactly what Jack was trying to do. But should he tell… of course he should. He could feel something prodding him to speak. "The key… and the chest!" He exclaimed. "Jack's trying to… I forgot all about that!"

"What?"

"Jack sent me to that merchant ship- well; he said it was the _Dutchman_- to find a key. This key."

Will pulled out the drawing of the key.

"Where did you get this?" The Captain snarled.

"From Jack. I don't know where he got it. He's after the chest, too."

"Koleniko, chart a course of Isla Cruces!" The Captain shouted. He considered for a moment. "Prepare for a dive!"

Will's eyes widened. A dive? A second later, he felt the _Dutchman_ touch him and he relaxed. He followed Maccus' example and grabbed the nearby rail as the ship tilted and… dove.

The water rushed around him and he couldn't help but smile. It was like he had come home.

The water settled and Will realized that the crew was continuing their duties, and he could still hear them talking.

He frowned as he didn't realize what his duties were. "Captain…"

"Right now, I want you to tell me everything you know about Sparrow's search for the chest."

Will nodded. "I gathered that he's been searching for some time now, perhaps since he got the _Pearl_ back," Will said. "And, like I said, I don't know where he got the drawing of the key. That is the key to the chest, right?"

"Aye, it is."

"After I joined him, he bartered with me. I needed something from him, and he'd give it to me if I got the key for him." Will frowned. "We traveled to a swamp to speak with a woman there… she told us your story."

"How much of my story?" The Captain growled.

"Just why you keep your heart in the chest," Wills said. "She also said that the key was…" He frowned, trying to remember. "The key, he keep wit him at all times." He quoted. "We found the merchant ship, and Jack said that it was the _Dutchman_."

"As if I could run afoul of some reefs." Captain Jones muttered.

"Well, no, but I'm not… I wasn't a sailor," Will said. "You know the rest, but I think Jack is also chasing down the chest."

"It had best still be there," The Captain growled.

* * *

You all have no idea how tempted I was to leave the story at the last chapter, as if this was a "Lady and Tiger" story. But, obviously, I've posted this chapter, and early too! 


	13. Chapter 12

Alrighty: I'm probably messing with the movie timeline a bit, but since they aren't really clear on how long it took to get to Isla Cruces, I think it's alright.

Chapter 12

* * *

Davy Jones shook with anger as he saw the _Black Pearl_ above them. They were right next to Isla Cruces. Jack Sparrow wasn't on board. That could only mean that he was after the chest.

Will Turner stood next to the wheel, eyeing the water surrounding them. He appeared fairly relaxed, however. Davy resisted the urge to shake his head. If they had just known the boy's name, they could have used Bootstrap to keep his son here. The boy's name had been a shock to everyone, including his father.

"Tell me about Sparrow's crew." Davy said.

Will shrugged. "There's not much I can tell." He said. "When I was with them, they were very short handed. We'd had a run in with cannibals. Most of them seem to be loyal to him, at least. Pintel and Ragetti might be willing to cross him."

"No need for that." Davy said. "I intend to simply take him. He is mine."

Turner smiled wolfishly. "Good."

Davy blinked. So the lad hadn't forgiven Sparrow for the betrayal? That could be useful. "I have an idea." He said.

* * *

Bill looked up. Not a hundred feet directly above them, the _Black Pearl_ rested at anchor, her crew unaware of just what was below them. The _Flying Dutchman_ did not move from below them

Of all the things Bill regretted, the fact that he could sail under the water was not one of them. He heard quiet footsteps behind him. "Do you ever get used to this?" Will asked.

"I'll let you know," Bill said as he turned to face his son. The boy had stopped right next to him and was staring at the _Pearl_. "This is one view I never expected to have of the _Pearl,_" he continued.

"I've seen her side before," Will admitted. "She was on the beach… and it is a very long story." He finished sheepishly. Bill eyed his son. The lad hadn't started the change yet, though Bill knew it wouldn't be long.

Bill wasn't sure how he felt about that. On the one hand, Will would have been killed, or sent to the Locker. On the other, Bill wouldn't wish this fate on anyone.

"How long do I have?" Will asked. Bill frowned. "Until I…" He gestured at Bill, uncertain how to finish the question.

"It varies from person to person." Bill said. "'Twas nearly three months before I started to change. But th' other curse was already upon me."

"So it's anyone's guess," Will concluded.

"Aye. Th' Captain might know."

Will stared at Bill. "And you think I'd actually ask?"

"No. Just pointing out."

Will nodded. "How long have you been part of the crew?"

Bill shook his head. "Nine years, nearly." He said. "I did not spend much time on the bottom of the ocean, but it was enough to tell me that this is preferable."

Will smiled. "I'm glad. I really thought, once I had time to think, that I had killed you when I broke the Aztec curse."

"It would have been a mercy." Bill said.

"I know." Will replied. "That thought was the only thing that kept me sane when I realized what I'd done."

Bill smiled. "Apparently, we are more alike then we realize."

"What?"

"If our situations had been reversed, I would have done the same thing."

Will leaned against the railing. "So I am my father's son," He said. "I wasn't certain. I never really knew much about you."

"Oh, aye." Bill turned to look at him. "Though your spirit is more like your mother's."

"What do you mean?"

"Your courage and your determination- how many attempts in three days? That's all from your mother."

Will shook his head. "It was five or six." He said. "Three times from the brig and two or three out of the Captain's cabin. All of which failed. I could barely even get out of the Captain's cabin."

Bill chuckled. "Stubborn, too," He said.

"Sometimes, pure stubbornness was the only way I made it though the day." Will joked.

Bill smiled, but he quickly turned serious. "Will… are you still angry at Jack for tricking you onto the _Dutchman_?"

Will sighed. "I was never angry at Jack for tricking me. I was angry at myself."

"Then why…?"

"I'm absolutely furious that Jack would try to trade my soul for his." Will interrupted. "I can understand trickery. I even expected it. He is a pirate after all. But I just can't accept such a betrayal from a man I counted a friend."

Bill nodded slowly. "That makes more sense," He said. "Can you work with him if he becomes crew?"

Will frowned. "Somehow, I don't think he'll become crew," He said. He turned to look at Captain Jones. "He'll be sent to the Locker, I think."

Behind them, the Captain looked up at the _Pearl_ for a second before looking over at Palifico. "It's time Sparrow paid his debt."

* * *

Bill listened closely as he and several other crewmembers approached the place where the chest was buried. They spread out, doing their best to cover all ways of escape. As they did, he could hear voices. "It's real." Bill guessed that the speaker was young, and his voice had not yet changed.

Will stiffened in shock.

"You actually were telling the truth." That speaker had a deep, rich voice, with a high class accent.

"I do that a lot, and yet people are always surprised." That was Jack.

Will stepped forward, as part of the plan they'd worked out. "With good reason."

"WILL!" The young lad shouted… and suddenly Bill could see the lad, running toward Will. Oh. Not a lad at all.

"Elizabeth!" Will responded as he caught her. "Thank God. You got away from Beckett."

"Of course I did." The girl… Elizabeth… said. "But you were trapped."

"How'd you know that?"

"Jack told me how you'd been shanghaied."

"Oh, really." Will's voice hardened. "Did he happen to mention that it was his fault?"

"WHAT?"

Will nodded. "He tricked me aboard the _Dutchman_, and then tried to trade my soul for his. You see, he owes Davy Jones a debt- one hundred years of service." Will looked up- at Jack, Bill guessed. "You're lucky I'm not here to kill you, Jack Sparrow."

"Oh. Well, thank you, mate."

"I'll leave that for my Captain to decide."

And that was their cue. Will tightened his grip on the girl as the crew stepped out of concealment around Jack and the other man. The two men stepped back from the chest and went for their swords. "Don't bother, Jack," Bill said. "Or you'll pay your debt with your blood, not your service."

Jack relaxed his grip on his sword.

"Will, what…?" Whatever else the girl was going to say was cut off.

Jack looked a little surprised, but the other man looked away.

Bill turned, curious. He shook his head. Well, that was one way to quiet someone.

Will broke off the kiss. "I'll explain as soon as I'm able," He said. "Right now, we need to…" He shook his head as she moved. "Elizabeth, trust me."

She sighed and nodded. "You know I do, Will," She said.

Bill was curious. How did this girl know his son?

Will leaned down and pulled away the girl's sword. She twitched and glared at him. "Would you rather I search closer, or would you prefer to hand me your holdout?" Will asked.

She scowled but pulled out a hidden dagger. "If we were alone, I'd have you search." She murmured.

Will grinned. "I'd look forward to it." He replied.

Bill blinked. This was… interesting. He hadn't thought his son would act this way.

He heard chuckling behind him and glanced back. Maccus was very obviously restraining a smile, Hadras was chuckling, and the rest were just watching unabashedly. Jack and the other man were already restrained and disarmed.

Bill shook his head and shrugged. Maccus sighed. "Mr. Turner, we are short on time," He said.

Will jolted. "Right." He shook his head. "You are a distraction." He told the girl, who only shifted slightly. He sighed.

Wheelback and Clanker grabbed the chest while Hadras and Maccus grabbed Jack and Penrod and Palifico held on to the other man. Bill moved next to his son and the girl.

They headed back the way they'd come. The girl- Will had called her Elizabeth-was asking questions, one after the other, and Will was doing his best to answer each one. Jack and the other man were listening closely.

When Will frowned and admitted he didn't know, Bill answered. "Most likely, you'll be given a choice, lass." He said. "Though, the Captain might be angry enough to send you all to the Locker."

Will cringed at the thought. "I hadn't even thought of that. I'm probably lucky that I'm not in the Locker."

Bill chuckled. "Why? You were just a captive. Even if you were a very…"

"Persistent one?" Maccus asked when Bill paused, trying to find a polite way of talking about Will's escapes.

Will snorted. "That's one way of putting it." He said. He glanced at Elizabeth. "They tried to keep me in the brig." He explained.

Elizabeth shook her head, laughing. "How long did it take you to get out?"

"A few hours- but only because I waited until the storm was over to escape."

"So why are you still with them?"

"The problem was not getting out of the brig." Will said. "It was getting off the ship. Though I managed that, once."

"You seem to know our escape artist's talents, girl," Bill said. "An' the two of ye are familiar, one might say. How do ye know each other?"

Will stopped. That forced the girl to stop, and since Bill was holding one of her arms, he stopped too. "You really are a distraction." He said with a smile. He looked at Bill. "Father, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Elizabeth Swann. Elizabeth, this is my father, Bill Turner."

Elizabeth gaped at Will, then at Bill. Bill was staring at her in return.

The rest of the crewmen were also staring at her.

* * *

We're nearly at an end folks- one more chapter plus an epilogue. 


	14. Chapter 13

This is it: the last regular chapter in this story, ladies and gentlemen. There will be an epilogue up soon, taking place several months after this chapter.

Ch 13

* * *

Davy waited impatiently as the crewmembers he'd sent out returned. They'd taken longer then expected, but he hoped they weren't having too many difficulties. The two buffoons that Sparrow had left with his longboat had already been brought back to the _Dutchman_, and the majority of the crew members were chasing down Sparrow and anyone else with him. 

He watched as the first of the crew returned. Wheelback and Clanker came through the side of the ship, with the chest. Captain Jones didn't react physically, but he relaxed.

The rest of the crew followed, bringing three more prisoners with them. He frowned as the younger Turner held on to the last of the prisoners, a young woman. "Yes, it's not fun, is it?" Turner asked sympathetically as the girl struggled against nausea.

"Captain, we've recovered the chest," Maccus reported. "They were just digging it up when we got there."

"Aye. And how did you find it in the first place, Sparrow?"

Sparrow didn't say anything, but Will Turner did. "Jack's compass. It points to whatever you want most in this world." The lad turned to stare at Sparrow. "Of course, he was having some trouble with it…"

"Not me, mate," Sparrow responded. "Your bonny lass there led us to the chest."

Will looked down at the girl. "He told me it would save you," She said.

Davy nodded slowly. So- send the boy to grab the key to save the girl, and have the girl find the chest to save the boy. It would have been a good plan, if the boy hadn't been locked up.

It might even have worked. Davy could just imagine what might have happened if he hadn't tried to keep the boy locked up. But… no matter. What was done is done.

Apparently, Will Turner was thinking the same thing, as he was glaring at Sparrow. "Save me? Not likely." He muttered.

"Enough," Davy said. "We can debate the ways and means later. Sparrow, you are out of time." He growled.

Sparrow fidgeted for a moment. "We can't come to some agreement?" He asked. "I have th' hundred souls." He said.

Davy snorted. "After th' last time you tried? No, Sparrow. You will pay your debt now. Personally." He said.

"How was I supposed to find you?" Sparrow asked. "I went to th' one place I knew ye'd come, as soon as the whelp told you what he was doing, or if he got the key."

A sudden commotion off to the side drew Davy's attention.

Turner junior was apparently trying to hold back the girl they'd brought on board. "Some help here?" The boy called out. Turner senior went over to help.

"What was that all about?" The lad asked as soon as they had her under control.

"Let me go. I'm going to kill him." She hissed.

Davy suppressed a smirk. "No lass, I believe I will handle that." He said.

He glanced at his crew for a moment. "And we'll start with the _Pearl_. Summon the Kraken." He ordered.

The crew moved to do so, though Palifico, both Turners, Maccus, and Clanker stayed to watch the prisoners.

Davy forced Sparrow to turn around. "You will watch this." He ordered.

He held Sparrow tight as Leviathan destroyed the _Pearl_.

Sparrow was shaking by the time she was done. "_Pearl_…" He whispered.

Davy nodded. As much as he wanted revenge, he wanted the whole business done with. He turned to his crew.

"Make sure they don't escape." He ordered.

He noticed several crewmembers exchange confused glances before he grabbed Sparrow and focused on the Locker.

He and Sparrow reappeared on what appeared to be a flat, endless expanse of land. Sparrow looked around in shock. "I would have wanted you as crew, Jack Sparrow." Davy Jones said. "But you used what generosity I gave you to attempt a betrayal. Welcome to the Locker." He smiled. "Our debt is settled." He glanced up. "I am not without some mercy, however. Your _Pearl_ is with you." And they were standing on the deck of the _Pearl_.

He returned alone to the _Dutchman_ and eyed Sparrow's associates.

They looked shocked, but then, so did several of the newer members of his crew.

He turned to the man who had helped Sparrow find the chest. He'd deal with the woman last. "You- will you join my crew?"

The man blinked. "I don't think I could handle serving under another pirate." He said.

"Very well. Mr. Turner!"

"Aye Captain." Both Turners responded. There was silence for a moment.

"The older Mr. Turner," Davy said, more annoyed with himself then with them. This was going to be a problem.

He heard a few muffled snickers from the crew, and had to struggle to keep from smiling. "Aye Captain?" Bill Turner asked.

"To the depths."

He didn't bother watching, choosing instead to focus on Will Turner and the girl he still held in his arms.

The lad had turned her away so she wasn't watching. He had closed his eyes as well. Did they know the unfortunate sailor?

Davy shrugged and turned to the other two pirates. They both looked terrified as he examined them. In a moment, he dismissed them. "I have no need of these two." He said. He looked at the girl. She was- very obviously- someone Turner the younger knew, and cared about.

This could be a problem. This was going to be a problem, no matter which way it went. Yes, he allowed women on board, if they pulled their weight, though it had been a long time since any had taken him up on his offer. But- this girl was attached to Turner the younger.

If he didn't offer to allow her to join the crew, Turner, junior would never forgive him. If he did, and she didn't accept, the same. He didn't want to turn the lad against him, not with the plans he had for the boy's power. But if she did accept, he'd have to deal with two people _in love_.

_Mo Chreach!_ Davy stepped toward them. "Mr. Turner." He drawled. "You will enforce her choice."

The boy flinched and paled but nodded. He could do nothing else.

The girl glanced at him before turning to face Davy. "Captain Jones." She said coolly. Davy had to admire her composure. Perhaps this would be manageable.

"Do you know what I offered the other pirate? What I now offer you?"

"Yes." She said.

So she was going to make him ask. Apparently, Turner and this girl were a matched set for stubbornness. "Very well. Will you join the crew? Postpone your death for one hundred years?"

She glanced back at Turner junior. "I will stay with Will." She said. "Whatever his choice is, I make it my own."

"Elizabeth!" Turner yelped. Davy just barely managed to keep his surprise from showing. A woman would be loyal enough to do that?

"'Whither thou goest', Will."

"Welcome to the crew, then, girl." Davy said before this could go any further. "Maccus, I believe we had some work for young Mr. Turner. And find something for the girl to do."

"Aye Captain. Come on, lad. Let's get to work. Clanker, teach the lass how ta repair the lines!"

"Aye, sir." The boy glanced at the girl before following Maccus.

* * *

Maccus grinned. "Your first task is to repair the brig. I assume you know the way." 

Will snorted. "That won't take too long," He admitted.

Maccus glanced at him as they headed for the brig. "You know how to fix it?"

"Of course I do," Will said. He wasn't offended. "I knocked the door off the hinges in the first place, didn't I?"

"Just because you can break something doesn't mean that you can fix it."

Will grinned. "I had to learn how to do both two years into my apprenticeship as a blacksmith." He smiled.

They stopped at the brig, where someone had placed the door next to the cell, and some wit had attached a sign. WARNING! DO NOT TRY TO CAGE THE MORTAL! It looked like someone had taken a piece of wood and carved the words into it.

Will bit his lip in an effort to contain his sudden amusement. Maccus wouldn't like it at all. Maccus shook his head. "Fix it," He ordered wearily. "And then get rid of that sign." Will nodded and set to work.

He had the door back up and on its hinges in moments. The hardest part was lifting it up.

He glanced around. "Where is the key?" He asked. "I need to make sure it'll lock properly."

Maccus handed him the key, and he tested the door. He nodded once. "There."

Maccus stared at the door. "It took us three hours to realize that we couldn't figure out how to fix it, or how you broke it. And then it takes you less then five minutes to fix it."

"I am a blacksmith by trade."

"Can you pick more locks then just that one?" Maccus asked suddenly.

Will frowned. "Yes, of course…"

"I think I know what one of your duties is going to be."

_

* * *

Mo Chreach_ is Scot's Gaelic for (roughly) damn. Well, it literally means "my ruin", but it's generally translated as damn. Since the Captain is supposed to be Scottish (though the accent tends to wander), I felt it was appropriate. 

Elizabeth is quoting the Bible: Ruth 1:16, King James Version to be exact. It was said by Ruth to Naomi, her mother-in-law, though in the time period that Pirates takes place in, it was often used to signify a wife's devotion to her husband.

The full quote, Ruth 1; 16-17 is this (again, King James Version) **16** And Ruth said, Intreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God **17** Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried: the LORD do so to me, and more also, if ought but death part thee and me.

Or, if you want that in understandable English (New International Version) **16** But Ruth replied, "Don't urge me to leave you or to turn back from you. Where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people and your God my God. **17** Where you die I will die, and there I will be buried. May the LORD deal with me, be it ever so severely, if anything but death separates you and me."

Don't be angry at me for the fates of the characters, particularly Norrington and Jack! After everything, Captain Jones would not just let Jack join the crew, as I explained in the story itself.

Actually, many of the fates are the same, though I feel sorry for Pintel and Ragetti. I hope I explained the Captain's rational for offering Elizabeth a choice well enough.


	15. Epilogue

This is it folks- the end. I've had several people ask about sequels, and at this time I have no plans for one. That may change in the future, if ideas come up. (Far in the future, as I have about six projects to do before then, and that's just in school).

* * *

Epilogue- several months later

Will looked up from the sea chest he was studying as his father sat down next to him. "You're still working on that?"

"This one's tricky." Will admitted. He picked up one of his lock picks and began to work the lock again. "But it's the last one off the shipwreck, so I can take it slow. Not that I have much choice in the matter. I need a better set of lock picks." It was a common complaint of his.

"If you get them, you'll end up on cannon cleaning duty." Bill pointed out. "You'll go through whatever locks we find too fast."

"I don't particularly care. If we ever get shore leave, I'm heading for a blacksmith's shop to pick up a better set." That was a common promise of his. "If I'd known I'd need my entire set, I wouldn't have just chosen my most commonly used ones when I sewed them into my vest."

Bill just laughed.

Will stopped, brushed his hair out of the way, and returned to his work. In the past few months, his hair had acquired a life of its own, literally, as some of it changed into fins or spines. Most of the time, Will could keep them under control, but when he was distracted they tended to move around.

"This is the last one?"

"Aye," Will said absently. "The rest weren't real challenges, but this one is very well made… and I like the way it looks. I don't want to just break it open, like I had to do with the one that held the pieces of eight. The one from two months ago," He clarified. "Of course, if I'd had a full set…"

"Everyone else got a laugh out of that."

"It was funny." Will agreed. "But annoying."

He frowned and shook his head. "Whoever designed this lock is a genius." He muttered. "I'd love to meet him… and then shoot him- perhaps several times."

Bill started to laugh. "That bad?"

"Yes. I really…" Will stopped. "Wait… I got it." He smiled as the lock clicked.

Around them, the crew was relaxing after a storm and shipwreck. They hadn't found any survivors, but they had collected a lot of salvage, including some very good rum and the chest Will had been working on.

"What's in it, Turner?" Clanker asked.

"Don't know." Will said absently as he put away his lock picks. He brushed his hair back again and opened the chest.

"Whoa," Bill said as he looked at it.

"No wonder it was such a good lock." Will agreed; staring in surprise at the jewels piled in the small chest. Most of them were small, but colorful.

"Those will come in handy the next time we get leave." Bill said.

"What?" Clanker asked. "What is it?"

Will picked up a small handful of the gems and allowed them to shift through his fingers.

"Well, Turner?" Will looked up.

"Got it, Captain," Will reported. "And… now I know why it had such a good lock."

He picked the chest up to show the Captain what was inside. His Captain waved him off. "We'll be able to use it in a few months," The Captain said. "For now, take it to front storage."

"Aye Captain," Will said. He headed below. As soon as he was done with this, he was off duty. Maybe he could see if anyone wanted to play a game of dice. Unfortunately, Elizabeth would still be on duty for another few hours. They'd been placed on separate work crews and rarely had time together- Will could only guess it was because the Captain did not want them socializing much.

Once back on deck, he glanced around the ship, then off to the side. His father was sitting down against the rail, watching their crewmates.

He leaned against the side of the ship next to his father. "I never expect the weather to be this nice after a storm." He said. Will looked up into the rigging. Elizabeth was up there, her fast reflexes serving her well up in the ratlines. He smiled as he watched her.

"Aye," Bill responded. He glanced at his son. Will ignored the look. He wasn't going to hide how he felt about Elizabeth. It was bit late for that. It had been too late the moment they found her, actually. He frowned as something caught his attention.

He placed his hand on the _Dutchman_'s rail and smiled. For reasons no one could figure out, Will's connection to the _Dutchman_ was second only to the Captain's. He could often be found just listening to the ship. He wouldn't tell anyone what he heard, either, but since it was the _Dutchman_, no one doubted that he heard her.

Will felt that the things the _Dutchman_ told him were private, anyway.

There were plenty of theories why he was so strongly connected to the ship, but Will was sure none of them were right. He never told anyone about Tia Dalma and what she had said to him- his touch of destiny. It was something that was just for himself; though he was sure it explained why he was so attuned to the _Dutchman_.

Will smiled slightly. Life certainly wasn't perfect, but it could have been a lot worse.

Finis

* * *

Well, it's been an interesting journey, and I thank each and every one of you for coming with me. I originally wrote this because of a glaring plot hole in DMC- why didn't Captain Jones just lock Will in the brig? Obviously, so the plot could advance.

I wanted a logical Jones. So I wrote this. Of course, we know that Will knows how to get out of brigs… so this turned into a "how will he escape this time?" for the crew.

If anyone is interested, I have 10 pages of "deleted scenes" and abandoned premises. Let me know if you'd like to see some of them.

This author's note is in response to an anonymous review I received. Most of the time, I don't bother with this, but I felt the need to. You can ignore it if you want.

Andrew: Do not take characters opinions for my own. Davy Jones is not me; he's a cynical, cursed, old man. I'm none of these things.

Thanks for the note, though.


	16. Deleted Scenes

Deleted and Abandoned scenes

These scenes, idea, and scenelets were things that were cut from the main story, or just didn't fit. I've included all the surviving ones. As a warning, none of this has been seen by a beta. Any mistakes are unlikely to be corrected.

* * *

This was just a fun little scenelet (not even a full scene) that I couldn't fit in to the main story. Pity.

* * *

"You know, this really isn't the best idea." The lad said. "I mean, I've already escaped from this cell twice. Who's to say I won't manage it a third time."

"That's why we're guarding ye, lad." Hadras replied.

The lad smiled. "That's not exactly going to stop me."

"If ye say so, lad."

"Do you want me to prove it?"

"If you do, not with me, thanks."

The lad laughed.

* * *

This one took my imagination and I wrote it, even though I knew that it just wouldn't fit. If it had, it would have taken place when that ship attacked the _Dutchman_ but it just didn't fit. Still, I like it, especially Will's rather annoyed ranting at the marines. This does show why I'm not an action writer.

* * *

Will frowned as he watched the other ship approach and catch up. The guard holding him pushed him back. Will managed to get one foot in the door to keep it open. This was his best chance of escape. Before the guard- Palifico- could force him back in, he had to turn around. "Repel boarders!" Captain Jones shouted.

Will gasped, and Palifico spun around, just catching a boarder's sword. They were Royal Navy, Will noted.

Will ducked as another of the boarders lunged at him. "What the…?" He had to duck again. He needed a weapon! Will grabbed a loose piece of wood- he thought it might belong to the capstan. He parried the next blow from the marine and knocked the man's sword aside.

Unfortunately, a second marine came to the first's aid.

"Bloody hell, I'm a prisoner!" Will yelled.

That didn't seem to deter either of them, so he hit the first marine over the head and blocked the second one's blow.

All around the ship, fights were breaking out. Even Captain Jones was holding off three marines. Of course, many of the crew were simply allowing themselves to be skewered and then returning the favor.

Will didn't have that luxury. He ducked a blow that would have been fatal and knocked the marine out.

He picked up the sword and glanced around. No one was paying him any attention at the moment, so maybe… he cut off his train of thought as he had to defend himself again. This time, he was up against three marines. "Do I look like I belong here?" He yelled as he furiously defended himself.

The fight was dying down around them, but Will didn't have time to see who was winning. He stabbed one of the marines, reversed his thrust and got a second.

The third was pulled away. "Nicely done, lad," Captain Jones said. He looked down at the two men Will had killed and the two he had knocked out.

"It shouldn't have been necessary." Will said as he dropped down next to one of the men he'd knocked out.

The man woke up as Will did so. He took one look at Will, then at Captain Jones, before pulling out a knife and attacking Will. Will dodged and stabbed down without thinking about it.

Captain Jones nodded at him and turned to the other man Will had knocked out of the fight.

This one was stirring as well. Captain Jones smiled at him as he woke up. He took one look at the fiendishly smiling Captain and screamed.

Will didn't blame him, but he was surprised when the man fainted. The chuckles behind him told him that things were under control. He grimaced. So much for a chance at getting away.

He turned to the one marine who had both attacked him and was awake. "Why did you attack me?" He growled.

The marine looked startled. "I don't…"

"Do I look like I belong here? You and your buddies ruined my best chance of escape! If you hadn't attacked me, I'd be off the ship by now!"

Will turned away before he did something he'd regret.

Captain Jones rolled his eyes. "I take it then, that you are not going to give up?"

"No."

Captain Jones sighed. "Fine. Hadras, Palifico, hold on to him while we deal with the survivors."

Will didn't fight as they disarmed him. What was the point when he was caught?

"Leviathan, were there any survivors from the ship?" Will looked out to where the ship of the line had been. He saw only debris left. He heard something- to faint to understand, but there.

Hadras snorted, but Captain Jones nodded. "Fair enough, lass."

Will blinked.

Captain Jones turned to his crew. "Gather the survivors," he ordered.

Will watched as the crew did just that. There were only ten survivors, including the two he'd fought.

Captain Jones paced up and down the line, studying them.

Will winced as the Captain turned and looked at Maccus. "I have no need for such as them," he said.

Will looked away. He didn't want to see the deaths. He looked back as he heard Captain Jones walking toward him. Behind the Captain, the last body was being dumped over the side.

* * *

This was how I originally envisioned the "family reunion". Cazcatharis over on livejournal came up with the idea of Will stepping on Cap, and I changed how everyone realized there were two Turners on board. I'm still proud of this scene, but it no longer fit.

* * *

Will frowned. "Is something…"

"No," The man whispered. "It can't be."

"What?" Will asked. He studied the man, and couldn't get rid of that nagging familiarity.

"Will?" The man whispered.

"…Aye." That was odd. He hadn't told any of the crew his name, and they didn't seem particularly care. So how did this one know who he was?

The man swallowed.

"Hey, Turner, what's wrong?" Hadras asked.

Will froze. "Your name is Turner?" If it was… that would explain so much. He held his breath, not sure if he wanted the answer to be yes or no.

But now that he looked at the man, he could see his father in him, despite the sea life.

"Aye. Bill Turner," The crewman said. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but he just sighed.

"Bootstrap Bill Turner?" Bill nodded. Will cursed and whirled around. He punched the cabin wall hard. "I thought you were dead! I thought I killed you, but at least you were free!"

Hadras blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Neither of the other two answered. Will was furious, and Bill was just stunned.

Maccus entered. "He giving you trouble?" He asked. He blinked in surprise. Will stood near the wall, furious, the knuckles on his right hand bleeding, while Hadras looked back and forth between the two Turners.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Hadras grumbled. "The lad was fine until he heard Turner's name, then he went off about freeing Turner, but killing him."

Maccus turned to the boy. Will was shaking, but he was visibly trying to calm down. "Right. You can deal with it later," Maccus said. "Come on, Captain's waiting."

Will scowled but followed Maccus out. Hadras and Bill followed him, Bill still shaken.

Will glanced back. Bill tried to smile, but he looked like he was trying to decide if he was happy or unhappy.

They stopped in front of Davy Jones. He frowned. "What happened? Did he try to escape again?"

"Couldn't figure out a way," Will scowled.

"And your hand?"

Will glanced down at his hand and blinked. He sighed. "He hit the wall." Hadras offered. "And I'm still confused."

Bill muttered something under his breath. "What was that, Mr. Turner?" The Captain asked.

"The lad… he is…" Bill shook his head.

"My name is William Turner," Will said. "The Second." He glanced over at Bill. "And until two minutes ago, I thought my father was dead." He knew he sounded odd, but he was half in shock. His father! He'd had a potential ally on this ship, and he hadn't even known it!

Davy Jones glanced back and forth between the two of them. "Aye. I c'n see the resemblance." He shook his head, his tentacles shifting. "It c'n wait."

* * *

This scene was one of the (many) ways I tried to show how Will would react to seeing Jack again. It's also one of only two- beside what's in the story- that actually survived. It ends abruptly, as I wasn't sure how to continue it (that's when I rewrote it into something else… and then rewrote again to the final product you see. This section gave me some problems.)

* * *

Will nodded. They were catching up.

The _Pearl_ had come to a stop, thanks to the Kraken. The _Dutchman_ had slowed, though they were still following the _Pearl_. Will figured that they'd reach the _Pearl_'s position in time to pick up any survivors.

Will squinted. They were launching longboats. He was willing to bet quite a lot that Jack would be one of the ones in the longboats.

He returned his attention to the _Pearl_. Leviathan attacked again, and pulled her under quickly. Will guessed that she'd been completely abandoned.

"Captain! Survivors!" The lookout in the crow's nest called down.

"Alter course- I want to get all of them!" Captain Jones ordered.

Will kept a close eye on the longboats as they approached them. The men in the longboats were panicking. He winced as one of the boats overturned. He could sympathize with their panic.

They pulled up next to the first longboat and the rest of the crew forced them aboard.

Will smiled as they came up next to the one that Jack was in. He moved back to help get them aboard.

Jack Sparrow stepped aboard the _Dutchman_ very unwillingly. The first person he saw once he was on deck was Will Turner. "Ah, William." He said, as though he hadn't betrayed the man he was talking to.

Will punched him. "Don't bother trying to explain, Sparrow," Will said. He pushed the man over to the line of survivors.

"I knew you'd get out, mate." Jack said as Will pushed him down.

"Guess what, Jack," Will responded. "I didn't."

Next to him, Clanker laughed. "Not for lack of trying, lad," He said.

"It didn't work, did it?"

"I rather think escaping anything here is successful," Bill said. "Getting off the ship… that's another story."

Will sighed. "No thanks to Jack." He muttered. He held out a hand to help the next _Pearl_ crewman on board. The crewman took it, and Will pulled him up. Will looked at the crewman and they both froze.

"Will?"

"Elizabeth?"

Bill winced in sympathy as his son punched Jack Sparrow full in the face. He headed in that direction, more to keep his son from doing any more damage then anything else. Not that Will didn't have a good reason for it.

Still… "It didn't work, did it?" His son griped to Clanker.

"I rather think escaping anything here is successful," Bill retorted. "Getting off the ship… that's another story."

Will sighed. "No thanks to Jack." He moved over to help another of the _Pearl_'s crewman onto the _Dutchman_.

Bill moved over as his son froze in shock, staring at the crewman. "Will?" The crewman whispered.

"Elizabeth?" Will breathed in shock.

Elizabeth? The crewman was a woman? Bill had barely enough time to register his shock before the girl threw herself forward.

Will caught her and spun her around. "Thank God you're alright!" The girl cried out.

"You got free, you escaped!" Will responded. "I was so…"

"Yes, oh, Will, I'm so…"

They both started to laugh as they realized that they were speaking over each other.

Everyone was watching them, so when Will leaned down and kissed her, they had a very large audience. They didn't seem to care.

"I thought he was engaged," Clanker whispered to Bill.

"I think that might be his fiancée," Bill responded.

"That's his girl?"

"I think."

Clanker looked impressed. "Wasn't expecting that."

"I don't think he was either."

Will and the girl (Elizabeth?) were lost in their own world. Bill had a feeling the Captain was going to interrupt them just as soon as he could. So Bill cleared his throat. "Will, lad, don't you think this should wait?"

Will jolted and reluctantly broke off the kiss. "We have an audience." He said.

"I don't care. You're safe, Will."

Will blinked. "You're the one who was in jail waiting for the noose."

"But Jack said that you'd been shanghaied onto the _Flying Dutchman_."

Will scowled. "Is that what he said?" He shook his head. "That is not what happened. And, where do you think we are?"

"I know we're on the _Dutchman_, Will. I'm just glad you're safe. What do you mean that Jack lied?"

"Just that, girl." The Captain interrupted. "Mr. Turner, a word of explanation, please." It wasn't a request.

Will flinched slightly. "Ah… right. Captain, this is Elizabeth Swann, my fiancée. Elizabeth, this is Captain Davy Jones." He sighed.

The Captain scowled at the girl. Bill glanced at his son, who looked a little nervous. Obviously, Will knew enough about the Captain's story to be worried for his lady. "Mr. Turner, she'll have the same choice I give all others." He said.

Will nodded slowly. "Aye Captain."

"But f'r now," Captain Jones continued. "Jack Sparrow- I grow tired of your delays." Bill turned to watch Jack.

Jack was shifting, trying to find an ally.

Captain Jones scowled. "Sparrow! We will settle your debt now." He glanced at Maccus. "Get him up." He ordered.

Bill sighed. Here it was. He didn't know if he wanted Will to be right or not.

Jack was pulled up and over to the Captain.

* * *

This one was the very first thing I wrote after Will made his choice. It didn't work. It's the other "Will meets up with Jack" scene that survived.

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow stared at the chest in annoyance. They had the bloody heart; they just couldn't get to it! He fiddled with the cloth that he'd once again had to use to cover the Black Spot. "The chest is worthless without the key." James Norrington declared.

Jack snarled at the ex-Commodore. Elizabeth Swann just sighed. "Where is the key, Jack?" She asked.

"Will's going to get it." He said. "Just as soon as the whelp brings the key back, we can finish this."

"And what if I don't?"

Jack turned so quickly he nearly fell down. Will Turner stood there, dripping wet but pointing a pistol at Jack's head. "Don't move, Jack." The young man said.

"Come now, lad. You know I…" Jack took a step forward and Will cocked the pistol. Jack stopped mid-motion.

"I said don't move."

"Will!" Elizabeth cried. "Why are you…?"

"I'll explain later." Will cut her off.

"How the devil did you get up here?" Norrington asked.

"I had some help." Will admitted. "Enough. I don't have time to answer questions. Give me the chest." He ordered.

"Now, hold on a minute, lad." Jack said. "This chest is very important an' we need to keep it here, on the _Pearl_."

"Don't make me send you to the Locker myself, Jack." Will growled. "Because after what you did to me, I will."

Jack looked stricken, so Will stepped forward to take the chest. Gibbs moved in front of him. "What's wi' you, lad? You're not like this."

"I wasn't before Jack tried to sell my soul to pay off his debt." Will said. "Out of the way, Gibbs." Will ordered. "I want the chest."

"WHAT?" Elizabeth yelled. By now, the entire crew was watching them.

"You heard me." Will said. His eyes softened as he looked at her. "I'm glad you're safe, Elizabeth." He said. He returned his attention to Jack.

He sighed as he watched Jack try to sneak away. "I don't think it's going to work, Captain." He called out.

"It was worth a try." Davy Jones said from behind Jack, standing next to the chest.

There were gasps from the crew. Elizabeth started, and James went for his sword. Will kept his focus on Jack. "I wouldn't bother." He told James.

"Now that I have ye, Jack Sparrow; you have a debt t' settle." Jones said.

"I settled it." Jack said.

"It's been more then three days, Jack." Will said.

"Mr. Turner is right, Sparrow." Jones said.

Jack fidgeted and looked around. "Can't we come to some agreement?" He asked.

Jones snarled wordlessly. "You will pay your dues, Jack Sparrow. Will you serve aboard the _Dutchman_ or will you not?"

* * *

This sequence was a total rewrite of the ending. Jack is taken down with the _Pearl_, and Will doesn't even see the _Pearl_ crew. For obvious reasons, I rewrote it into the scene with the chest. Still, I do like this ending. But I like the real ending better.

* * *

Will frowned. "Somehow, I don't think he'll become crew," He said. He turned to look at Captain Jones. "He'll be sent to the Locker, I think. The Captain is angry enough that I'm surprised I'm not in the Locker right now."

"Why would ye be?" Bill asked. "You told him about it once you were crew. Before that, he was just your captor, nothing more."

"True."

"That's not ta say that you're getting off free and clear," Bill continued with a smile. "You'll never be allowed to forget th' last three days."

"I'd already figured that out," Will said dryly. "I suppose I deserve it."

"You were a bit of a nuisance." Bill admitted. "But for the most part, it was funny."

Behind them, the crewmembers Captain Jones had sent off were returning from the _Pearl_. "We have it, Captain."

Both Turners smiled and turned to watch as the chest was placed next to the Captain. "That's a relief." Will muttered.

"Aye."

The Captain placed his hand on it for a second before looking over at Palifico. "It's time Sparrow paid his debt."

Chapter 13

The _Flying Dutchman_ erupted out of the water and settled right alongside the _Black Pearl_. The _Pearl_'s crew was already agitated, and Davy Jones could see that he was making it worse.

"Hard to starboard!" Davy heard Sparrow yell.

Davy snarled. So Sparrow was still going to run away. So be it. He had the wind, but that wouldn't matter in the end. "Hard ta starboard." Davy ordered.

Sparrow and his crew were focused on running away, not fighting. Davy and his crew, on the other hand, were going to take the _Pearl_, her captain, and possibly her crew. Davy turned to Maccus. "Send his beloved _Pearl_ back to the depths."

Maccus gave the order. "Fire all!"

Davy watched as most of the shots missed, though the _Pearl_ lost a railing. He smiled as one shot went right through the Captain's cabin.

Then the _Dutchman_ completed her turn and the only guns that faced the _Pearl_ were the bow chasers.

"Let them taste the triple guns." Davy ordered.

"Aye, Captain," Oglivey responded.

Davy watched in satisfaction as several more shots hit the _Pearl_, though none of them did any real damage.

Still, Jack Sparrow would hate the minor damage that was done. "We're out of range!" Koleniko called.

"The _Pearl_ is the faster?" Will Turner muttered to his father.

"Aye, with the wind, the _Pearl_ has the advantage."

"But only with the wind."

"Aye. We can sail against the wind. That's how the Captain runs down th' ships we go after. When Leviathan doesn't help."

Davy smiled. Yes, the _Pearl_ had the wind… but no ship was faster then the Kraken.

"Break off pursuit, run 'er light and douse canvas**."** He was about to give the order to summon the Kraken. He could tell that she was not close enough to simply talk to her.

"We're giving up?" Maccus asked.

Davy smiled.

Will stood at the bow of the ship and watched in slight awe as Leviathan attacked the _Pearl_. He lifted an eyebrow as the fight raged on. The _Pearl_'s crew was fighting well. He didn't want to think about what Leviathan was feeling.

He'd gotten the impression that few ship's crews could fight her for very long, or with any success. Will couldn't quite see what they were doing, but apparently it worked, temporarily. The Kraken slipped under the water for a moment.

Not for long, as she renewed her attack very quickly. Will watched as the _Pearl_ was dragged below. Behind him, he heard the Captain. "Jack Sparrow- our debt is settled."

Will felt a pang of sadness. Despite the betrayal, Jack had been a friend. Will couldn't help but wonder what Jack would face in the Locker. He glanced at his father. Bill was quiet, watching the water where the _Pearl_ had been.

"Somehow, I almost expected Jack to get away," Bill said quietly.

"So did I." Will was equally quiet. "It seems almost impossible to believe he's actually gone."

"Aye." Bill said.

Will had a vague idea of what he'd avoided and what Jack now faced. His worst fears- driving him insane. But what were Jack's worst fears?

Will shook his head. "Captain! Survivors!" The lookout shouted.

Will leaned out; trying to see. "Leave them!" The Captain ordered. "I've no need of those who would try to steal the chest."

Will closed his eyes. He would have been party to that- he'd come here to get the key.

He could see several people in the water, mostly clinging to pieces of wood.

He scanned the water, trying to see if he recognized any of the survivors, but they were too far away. Wait. That was Cotton's parrot there, so Cotton was likely the man clinging to the plank the parrot was perched on. Now that he could see that, he recognized Marty as well.

"Good luck." He muttered. They had been friends, in a way. He hoped they survived.

* * *

And that's all! 


End file.
